A vehicle may include various onboard sensors for sensing an environment surrounding the vehicle in order to detect objects and other potential obstacles that may impede the travel of the vehicle. The vehicle may also include onboard communication devices capable of communicating with information servers in order to obtain additional information related to the environment surrounding the vehicle. Such onboard sensors and communication devices may be especially utilized when the vehicle is being operated under an autonomous driving mode where the vehicle relies on the information obtained by sensors and communication devices to operate the propulsion and driving functionalities of the vehicle instead of replying solely on a driver of the vehicle.
It follows that implementing additional systems or components for enhancing the vehicle's ability to obtain information on its surrounding environment in order to enhance the vehicle's driving capabilities under the autonomous driving mode may be desirable.